percyjacksontumblr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shipping Hierarchy
'''The Shipping Hierarchy '''is a group of female campers from Camp Half-Blood who determine themselves as 'official shippers' of the camp. They monitor budding romances and spot out possible ships. prom-photo-danielle-campbell.jpg|Sky Wade, former Shipping Queen naya-rivera-hairstyle.jpg|Anne Summers, current Shipping Queen Evanna_Lynch_2.jpg|Bridgette Adams, the Shipping Baroness Leighton-Meester-18.jpg|Lorraine Ellsworth, the Shipping Duchess tumblr_ll6vi5epea1qhgu0io1_400.jpg|Aurora Di Irida, the Shipping Turtle Empress History Sky Wade, daughter of Zeus, had a very big obsession with the budding romances that seemed to happen at camp. Almost more like a joke, Sky was named the 'Shipping Queen', for being so enthuastic about the different ships. However, once Sky became a Hunter of Artemis, she then relinquished the Shipping Queen title to Anne Summers, who was also a rather big shipper. Although Sky comes to camp every once in a while and still ships, the title of Shipping Queen now belongs to Anne, who has held it since then. At the beginning of Anne's reign, the idea of a Shipping Queen became rather interesting to Bridgette Adams. Didge, who was wondering if she could become Anne's second-in-command, was given the title the 'Shipping Baroness', something which she has also kept to present day. Soon after, Lorraine Ellsworth joined the Shipping Hierarchy as the Shipping Duchess, and Aurora Di Irida as the Shipping Turtle Empress. The Hierarchy don't seem to openly look for members, but they don't reject members, either. Jobs and Duties As a member of the Shipping Hierachy, you must be constantly alert to the idea of new ships and whether or not they are shippable. If a member believes that they are possibly going to end up in a relationship, they might declare a certain ship 'official' and then give it a ship name, after deliberating with fellow campers and the Hierarchy. They tend to have what are called 'Shipping Faces', or emotional breakdowns when a ship gets together, or if they are particularly cute. They also like spamming others with ship names and their feelings about certain ships. They often listen to the other campers and who they think will be couples as well, and keep their eye on them, before deciding whether to ship them or not. When a ship gets together, they do continue to ship them and make jokes about them, but the Hierarchy seems to cool off when they are together, as opposed to when they first scout them out. The techincal leader of the group is Anne, although the other three seem to have the same 'power' as her. They are all able to make a ship 'official', and give them an appropriate name, and don't seem to need Anne's approval. However, if they do spot new ships, they do report back to Anne, and to each other, so they are all notified. It is unknown whether their position in the Hierarchy is cemented by the time they joined (e.g. Didge being second-in-command, Lorrie third, etc), but they do seem to be a rather independent group who just like to ship and have titles as such. Sky, when she is at camp, also seems like an Honorary Member of the Hierarchy, although she no longer holds a shipping title. Members *Sky Wade - Shipping Queen (former) *Anne Summers - Shipping Queen (present) *Bridgette Adams - Shipping Baroness *Lorraine Ellsworth - Shipping Duchess *Aurora Di Irida - Shipping Turtle Empress